


beautiful lie

by neutralbutterfly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralbutterfly/pseuds/neutralbutterfly
Summary: (Chapter One Spoilers.)Her transformation is a blur.





	beautiful lie

**Author's Note:**

> I saw all the gameplay videos start to go up, so I thought I should post this old thing.

It isn't hard. The ball slips from her fingers as she stares Shuuichi in the eyes. He's so taken in, so enamoured by her, that he doesn't question her actions, despite how suspicious they must be.

Akamatsu quells the thought as she remembers that she's overanalyzing. Shuuichi's detective instincts aren't honed. Nobody will figure her out, she knows already. When the mastermind dies, she wins.

Even if it's him. She's already come to accept that she may have been working with the ringleader since the beginning. Akamatsu forces her smile to grow. If he's working against her, then it's not a problem. If he's on her side, then he's a tool.

And she doesn't care. There's a gleam on his face when he looks at her, and she knows. She knows that he loves her, and it's all she can do to let him down gently. Doing even that is a gift. They've known each other for  _two days._

He would die for her. Akamatsu doesn't know if they're really friends.

She doesn't remember when she started lying, but it feels enticing now. Perhaps it's malicious, but it sparks a flame inside of her that she never knew she loved. 

* * *

(Amami Rantarou dies as a result of her lies, but who cares, besides everyone?)

* * *

She can see it in Ouma's eyes the moment that the body is discovered. There's a hideous, white fire burning in his eyes, fuelled by gasoline. She stares back, almost  _daring_ him to stroke the coals, to accuse her.

Liars recognize their own, it seems. Though supporting them is another story.

Neither of them say anything. Neither of them have to. Akamatsu knows that she'll hang the same way that every witch before her did.

* * *

(Back and forth and up and down as her face goes b l  _u e_ )

* * *

She strides to the trial with a smile on her face. She's going to go down in a blaze of glory if it kills her. 

(Or Shuuichi. If it comes to his sacrifice, she's already made her peace.)


End file.
